After One Year
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: "Oh, baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan? Memecahkan kepalaku dengan palu? Atau menikamku dengan pisau? Kau tinggal pilih. Dan aku tidak akan melawanmu. Sebab, aku telah mati saat aku membunuh dia." Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Perlu di jawab? Semua juga pada tau kalo Naruto itu punyakuuu.. #plak! Punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Aya Harukawa`s fic.**

**Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : Typo and the gank, canon.**

**After One Year**

* * *

><p>"Oh, baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan? Memecahkan kepalaku dengan palu? Atau menikamku dengan pisau? Kau tinggal pilih. Dan aku tidak akan melawanmu. Sebab, aku telah mati saat aku membunuh <em>dia<em>."

Kata-kata _dia_ seakan bergema di dalam kepalanya. Semua ingatan tentang _dia_ mengalir dan membawanya ke masa lalu yang indah. Hanya dengan mengatakan _dia_, dirinya mampu melihat surga. Dan sebentar lagi dirinya pun akan menyusul _dia_. Ia siap untuk pergi.

"Kenapa? Kau takut untuk menikamku? Kau bisa gunakan palu yang ada disebelahmu. Kalau kau tidak ingin mengotori tanganmu. Izinkan aku meminum racun ini," ujarnya pelan.

Tangan gadis itu bergetar saat ia menggenggam benda tajam yang bernama pisau itu. Inilah saat-saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Ia sudah lama mencari kesempatan untuk membunuh orang yang ada dihadapannya. Ia bahkan sudah berlatih bela diri jika calon korbannya ini melawan. Tetapi, calon korbannya itu malah dengan senang hati menyerahkan nyawanya.

Gadis itu mendadak takut. Bingung. Dengan segala perbuatan calon korbannya. Semua rencana dari A sampai Z mendadak buyar. Bahkan ia sudah membawa peralatan yang cukup banyak untuk menghabisi nyawa orang ini. Namun sekarang ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Ia sudah sangat siap dengan mengesampingkan teriakan-teriakan larangan yang menggema terus di kepalanya.

"Kau lama sekali. Ayolah, aku sudah lelah hidup dengan menanggung beban ini. Kupikir aku akan bunuh diri saja, sungguh hidup tanpa dirinya sama dengan mati. Seakan bernapas di dalam air," orang itu menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan senyuman lebar, "tetapi, mendengar kau akan membunuhku, itu lebih baik daripada bunuh diri."

"Kau..," gadis itu mundur saat calon korbannya mendekat.

"Kenapa?" mata beriris biru langit itu bertemu dengan mata _lavender._

"Gila," bisiknya, namun masih dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Ya. Mungkin aku memang sudah gila_."_

Tangan berkulit _tan_ itu menyentuh ujung pisau dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Mengeluarkan darah yang kemudian menetes. Mengotori lantai kamarnya itu. Gadis berambut panjang itu sedikit ngeri melihatnya, namun raut wajahnya tetap keras seperti biasanya meski hatinya bergejolak ingin lari dari tempat itu. Lari meninggalkan rencana yang sudah ia siapkan setahun lebih.

"Setiap bangun kupikir aku telah bermimpi buruk. Dan aku memang berharap semua hanya mimpi buruk. Kujalani hari-hari seakan-akan aku masih dalam mimpi. Dan hari ini aku sadar. Bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. _Dia_ tidak akan kembali lagi, kan?" pemuda itu terisak pelan. Bukan karena luka di tangannya, melainkan luka dihatinya yang menganga.

Gadis itu hampir mengeluarkan air matanya jika ia tidak ingat akan rencananya. Bagaimanapun dia harus bisa menjalankannya. Dia harus berhasil. Semua demi _dia_.

"_Dia_," pemuda itu menekan dadanya dengan tangan yang kini tengah mengeluarkan darah segar.

Ingatan mereka kembali melayang saat mendengar kata _dia._ Mereka ingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajahnya, senyumnya, bahkan saat ia berlari. Ah, yang paling mereka ingat adalah kebaikan hatinya.  
>"<em>Dia<em> adalah orang yang kusayangi di dunia ini, Hanabi-_chan_," ujar pemuda itu pelan.

Mendengar kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh orang yang sudah menghabisi nyawa kakaknya, membuatnya mendapatkan kembali kemarahannya yang sempat menguap entah kemana. Hanabi menghujamkan pisau itu bahu pemuda itu, hingga pemuda itu menjerit kesakitan. Tersenyum. Hanabi tersenyum saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah merembes keluar dari daging dan membasahi baju pemuda itu.

"Itu tidak akan membunuhku. Kau harus menghujamkannya disini," kata pemuda itu pelan sambil menunjukkan jantungnya.

"DIAM! DIAM KAU NARUTO! DIAM!" teriak Hanabi.

Gadis itu menikam bahu kiri Naruto sampai beberapa kali. Menyayat beberapa bagian yang belum mengeluarkan darah. Dan seperti katanya tadi. Pemuda itu tidak melawan meski ia terus berteriak kesakitan. Ia hanya ingin pergi. Pergi dari dunia ini. Dan menemui _dia, Hinata._

"Jika kau sayang padanya, kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kenapa kau mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk saat bersama kakakku? Sialan!" Hanabi kembali menyayat kaki kanan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ambil kakakku? Kenapa kau buat semuanya bersedih? Dasar pembunuh! Kakakku sangat mencintaimu!" Hanabi kembali berteriak. Teriakan putus asa darinya.

"Ka-kau be-lum me-membu-nuhku," ujar Naruto tersenggal karena menahan rasa sakit.

Hanabi mengambil palu. Ia akan memukul kepala pemuda sampai mati. Sesuai dengan keinginan pemuda itu. Sesuai dengan rencananya.

Namun, ia tidak bisa. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Bahkan dia sudah berlatih. Dalam mimpinya pun ia berlatih membunuh pemuda ini. Tapi ia tak bisa. Karena saat ia akan mengakhiri hidup pemuda ini, ia akan mendengar jeritan kakaknya yang semakin mengeras. Seakan gendang telinganya akan rusak. Ia sudah mencoba mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan itu. Namun, kali ini sungguh sangat keras.

Pemuda itu siap menerima ajalnya. Dan ia menutup matanya.

"Kau tahu apa kata-kata terakhir kakak?" suara Hanabi kini terdengar lagi.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung saat palu itu perlahan menjauh dari kepalanya dan diletakkan di lantai. Gadis itu mulai bercerita dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin keras. Membuat air matanya bercampur dengan darah Naruto.

"Bu-nuh sa-ja ak-ku. A-kan ku-kutanyakan sen-diri," bisik Naruto.

"Dia ingin kau hidup."

Pemuda itu tersentak. Seakan sebuah lampu menyala dalam kepalanya. Ia ingat kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang ia kira sebagai mimpinya. Dan perlahan bulir-bulir hangat itu menetes. Kata-kata khas seorang Hinata-nya.

Hanabi menatap nanar pada pemuda itu.

"Pada akhirnya, aku tak bisa membunuhmu. Padahal aku telah berhasil sejauh ini."

Naruto tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa. Ini pantas kuterima." Dan setelah itu ia menutup matanya. Membuat Hanabi berteriak histeris.

.

**-Owari-**

**.  
><strong>

Seminggu kemudian

"Kau yakin? Pelakunya laki-laki?" tanya seorang polisi pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pasti.

"Tetapi semua bukti mengarah pada Hanabi-san," kata polisi itu bersikeras.

"Sudah kukatakan, bahwa pelakunya adalah laki-laki. Dan Hanabi hanya menjadi kambing hitam," sahut Naruto dingin.

Polisi itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah geram.

"Saya ingin istirahat," ujar Naruto, lalu mengambil selimut dan kembali tertidur.

Polisi itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Seakan-akan ia sedang ditimpa beban yang sangat berat. Saat keluar ia berpapasan dengan Hanabi yang akan menjenguk Naruto.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hanabi," ujar Naruto tanpa basa-basi saat melihat Hanabi yang masuk ke kamar itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun.. Tetapi aku telah melakukan hal yang salah."

"Naruto-nii, Hanabi-_chan!_ Naruto-nii! Seperti kau memanggil Neji," kata Naruto sedikit berteriak. "Tidak apa-apa, Hanabi. Aku memaafkanmu. Bukankah kau sudah minta maaf padaku?"

"Tetapi," kata-kata Hanabi terpotong oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Setidaknya aku ingin melindungi seseorang yang penting bagi Hinata," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan kembali tidur.

Gadis yang mirip Hinata itu tersenyum pedih. Perlahan ditatapnya tangan Naruto yang sedang dibalut perban dan diinfus. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya penuh perban. Dan itu semua akibat perbuatannya. Tetapi pemuda itu malah memaafkannya.

Ia menatap keluar jendela dan menggumam, "kakak, kau memiliki kekasih yang baik."

* * *

><p><strong>-End-<strong>

Udah lama bener ga nulis fic. Begitu ada waktu langsung aja deh buka lepi trus nulis kata pertama yang ada dalam otak XD

Kesalahan dan lainnya yang ada didalam fic ini mohon dimaafkan, kalo enggak LO, Gue, END! #digampar

At least, mind to review?


End file.
